


A Billion Pure Eyes Of Light

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dawn - Freeform, Hopeful, M/M, Worry, early morning conversations, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: It's not always darkest before dawn.
Relationships: Implied Jeonghan/Seungcheol - Relationship, Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Corona Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Billion Pure Eyes Of Light

**Author's Note:**

> another day another title generator
> 
> Short one today, it's a Sunday. 
> 
> Stay safe and have hope.  
> Rose x
> 
> p.s. characters aren't mine, this is fiction, etc

Jeonghan was staring out of the window, cradling a mug of coffee. It was dark outside, dark inside, and completely silent. If he looked down, he could see the headlights of the early commuters, but the city was quiet.

There was a hum of gold as the sun began its journey, and Jeonghan pondered why he was awake. Worry mainly.

Worry that Seungcheol wasn’t as well as he claimed to be. Worry that he wouldn’t want to revisit their tentative relationship. Worry that management wouldn’t support them. Worry that the members wouldn’t support them. Worry that the carats, their fans who were so invested in different ships, wouldn’t support them in reality, out of their fantasy worlds.

He stared out the window, staring at the rays of sun staining the sky pinkish gold. 

But he was hopeful too. Optimistic that Seungcheol would trust them with his health and tell someone when he was feeling wobbly. Confident that if not all the members, then at least some of them would be supportive. Hopeful that maybe South Korea would become more liberal and afford its citizens the freedom to love whoever they wished.

“The sunrise is beautiful, isn’t it?” someone said from right beside him and Jeonghan jumped, hand flying to his heart, and spinning around.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Minghao laughed, nudging him with his shoulder, “you’re up early?”

Jeonghan hummed non-committedly, returning to staring out the window. The sun had mostly risen now, it’s rays cutting through the clouds and reflecting off the windows of nearby buildings.

“You know I’m with you?” Minghao informed Jeonghan in no uncertain terms.

Jeonghan looked at him weirdly, “Yes? You’re right there?”

“No, whatever happens with Leader,” Minghao gestured and Jeonghan sighed, turning back to the window, sun fully up now.

“Ah Minghao-ya, don’t worry about hyung, I’ll be fine.”

“I’m just saying I’ll support you whatever happens.”

“Thanks baby, but it's alright.”

Minghao huffed, “You don’t have to shelter me from this hyung, I can be helpful, I want to be helpful. You can trust me.”

“I do,” Jeonghan turned to him, “I do trust you. Thank you for saying that,” he wrapped him in a one armed hug, and they stayed like that, watching the city wake up, until the others piled into the kitchen and disturbed their peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
